Anime Avengers Assemble!
by Zero Mishigane Scarlet Strauss
Summary: Dark forces brew within the shadows, bringing forth destruction and terror. A group of remarkable people will gather to battle these malicious forces. Will they succeed in bringing light into the world or will it fall into darkness and chaos? Sypnosis- Join Zero Mishigane on his quest to save all worlds from being jeopardised by evil forces.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story! Hope ya'll like it and review it and comment on it!**_

 _ **Copyrights to Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball GT, Naruto Shippuden, One Piece, One Punch Man, Akame Ga Kill, Kill La Kill, Bleach, High School DxD Reborn, Noragami Aragoto, Ao no Exorcist, Sword Art Online, Gakusen Toshi Asterisk and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.**_

 _ **Also, the introduction of the OC, Zero Mishigane! I'll explain his traits in the profile!**_

 ** _Until then, sayonara!_**

* * *

Chapter 01- The Recruitment and the Team.

Third Person's POV.

Somewhere within a galaxy, a giant robot was flying and fighting massive robots. The robot belongs to the savior of Earth and the Spiral robot user, Gurren Lagann, Simon the Digger. ' **Giga Drill Break!** ' Simon roared as Gurren Lagann drilled through several robots and destroyed them. Gurren Lagann hovered in space while looking at the debris before…

A massive drill nearly hits Mega Gurren but Simon got it away from the coming drill. 'What the heck?!' Simon said as he looks for the source of the drill. A giant robot appears from a portal. 'Simon the Digger, user of Gurren Lagann…' A voice speaks from the robot. 'Who the hell are you?!' Simon asked with Gurren Lagann ready to fight. 'It doesn't matter now. I'm going to destroy everyone and obliterate the dimensions!' The guy said as his robot flew towards Gurren Lagann. Gurren Lagann have drills coming out from his body. 'Let's go!' Simon roared as he flew towards the robot. Both clashed with drills. 'I have every information about you and the rest of the heroes. I'm going to destroy you all!' The guy said as the robot kicks Gurren Lagann. 'This guy is strong!' Simon thought as he looks at the robot.

' **Giga Drill Break!** ' Simon roared as he flew towards the robot with a massive spinning drill from his right arm. 'Heh…' The guy said before he forms the same massive drill from his left arm and flew towards Gurren Lagann. Both drills clashed and the robot pushes Gurren Lagann, cracking the drill. 'Impossible!' Simon thought. Gurren Lagann was then beaten to pulp by the robot. 'Gahhhhh!' Simon screamed in pain as Gurren Lagann was beaten to destruction. Simon watched as the robot that beats up Gurren Lagann hovering above him. 'Now, you'll die!' The guy roared as he forms a massive drill from his left arm. He nearly destroys Gurren Lagann before…

'I WON'T LET YOU!' A voice roared and the robot that tries to attack Gurren Lagann and Simon was blown away by a massive beam. A portal had appear behind the robot and another robot came out. 'You!' The guy said with pissed off tone. 'Yes, me!' The other guy roared as he flew towards the enemy robot. The enemy robot forms two massive drills from both of his arms and tries to attack the friendly robot but the friendly robot managed to block both of the drills. He grabbed both drills and swing the enemy robot around. 'Batter up!' The guy in the friendly robot roared as he swings the enemy robot towards a meteor. 'I'll get you some day!' The enemy roared before he ran out from the battlefield through a portal. Gurren Lagann was going to float towards eternity before the friendly robot caught it by the good arm. 'Let's get you to base.' The guy said before he opens a portal and carried his robot and Gurren Lagann through the portal.

Simon's POV.

'Urghh…my head…' I groaned from my biggest head-ache I ever have. I looked around and saw myself inside a room. 'Good, you're awake…' A voice said. I look around and saw a guy sitting on a chair. He has jet black spiky hair with two tufts facing forward with several more facing outwards everywhere. He has a black leather jacket with double AA as the crest on his right chest. He has a scar over his right eye and his eyes were mixture of brown, black and purple. 'Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?' I asked with threatening tone. 'Hold on tiger. I'm with you.' He said as he stood up. I tried to get up but I winced in pain as I felt a sharp stab at my left shoulder. 'Hold on. You couldn't move now.' The guy said as he got me back to the bed. 'I'm fine but who are you? What's going on? Where am I?' I asked dropping the tone. 'My name is Zero Mishigane. I'm the leader of the special agency, SHIELD. We protect the worlds that are jeopardy. Right now, we're recruiting the heroes who help fight against the enemy that have been targeting people will like you.' Zero explains. I took everything in. 'You're saying that there's someone out there trying to kill others like me?' I asked. 'Yes but I've saved them. Let's meet the team.' Zero said as he got me up with crutches. 'What about Gurren Lagann?' I asked. 'I've fixed it to its original form.' Zero told me. He took me a tour around the place before we reach a door. 'Say hello to the other Anime Avengers.' Zero said as he opens the door revealing people training. Zero gave me the electronic board that has the names of the people in the room.

'First up is the strongest fighter in his world and also the savior of it. Son Goku. A Saiyan.' Zero explains. I read about him on the board. He has spiky black hair. He wears an orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. There is a kanji on his left side of the gi and the back, dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a red border that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces.

Right now, he's fighting against three massive robots with golden hair. 'That's Super Saiyan, a super form that increases every strength in his body. You can read about him later.' Zero continued as he watches the fight. He then points to another guy.

He has blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. He also have a distinct three whisker markings on his cheeks. He wears an orange tracksuit with black parts on the upper shoulder extending down to the arms and the neck. He wears a black bandanna with a metal plate which has a symbol and has black sandals. 'That's Naruto Uzumaki. The Jinchurikki of Nine Tail or Kurama as he likes to call his friend and a ninja.' Zero explained.

Right now, he's fighting against several smaller but agile robots while he has two blue orbs on his palms. 'That's Rasengan, an attack that his dad created.' Zero continued. We then moved to another guy.

He has a straw hat on his head that doesn't fall off easily and covering his black trimmed spiky hair. He wears an open, long sleeved red cardigan with four buttons with a yellow sash tied around his waist and blue denim shorts. He also hasan X-marked scar on his chest and two scars with stitches underneath his left eye.

'That's Monkey D. Luffy. A pirate and Devil Fruit User. He's the captain of the Straw hats.' Zero explains. Right now, he's fighting against a humanoid robot and I see his right hand extended like rubber. ' **Gomu Gomu no Pistol!** (Gum Gum Pistol).' Luffy roared as he punches a robot with his extended fist. 'His favourite ace, **Gomu Gomu no Pistol.** ' Zero continued as he watched the fight. We then move to another guy.

He has pink spiky hair that spikes everywhere. He wears an open-collared, one sleeved waistcoat that is zipped and tucked in. The sleeve covers his left arm completely and leaving his right arm, as well as a weird symbol on his arm, exposed for me to see. He wears a white scaly scarf, knee-length trousers and bandages around his right arm up to his elbow.

'That's Natsu Dragneel. The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and a very good fighter.' Zero explains. I watched how he inflates himself and a magic circle forms before him. ' **Karyu no Hoko!** (Roar of Fire Dragon)' Natsu roared as he spewed out a massive ball of flames from his mouth and hits the robot. 'Let's move on.' Zero said and we moved to another guy.

He has orange spiky hair. He wears a Shinigami attire with notable characteristics. He has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

'That is Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami that have large powers.' Zero said as he watches the fight. I saw Ichigo using two swords and blocking all shots coming from the robots. ' **Getsuga Tenshō!** ' Ichigo roared when he swing his swords and unleashes two arc of pure deadly energy that hits the robots. 'Let's move on.' Zero said and moved us to another guy.

He has messy, jet-black hair that sweeps down his pale face and intense blue eyes. He also have pointed elven ears and a black, fur-tufted tail just above his hips. He wears a school uniform, consists of a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket and black pants. He has two horns-like blue flames floating above his head and blue flames covered his body, more to his tail.

'That is Rin Okumura. A son of Satan but a good guy.' Zero explained as we both watched his fight with two robotic swordsmen. He swings his sword, which the tablet told me it's Kurikara, and blue flaming arc came towards the robotic swordsmen and nearly destroyed them but the robots dodged the arc. 'Let's move on.' Zero said and brought us to another guy.

He has dark, bluish-violet, chin-length hair and blue eyes but right now, his irises were of a cat. He wears a navy jersey and a tattered scarf tied around his neck. He has two swords on both of his hands.

'That's Yato Yaboku. A god but a playful one and the swords is his Regalia and also a friend name Yukine.' Zero explained. I watched as he blocks a bullet with one sword while parry a sword from a robotic samurai. He switches the way he handles the swords every time. 'Let's see the female cohorts in our team.' Zero said with a small smile as he led me to another member which is a girl.

She has feathery hair and accented with vibrant red undertones and horn clips. Her blue eyes have gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her clothes were a bit skimpy. The 'eyes' of the clothes are wing- shaped crests jutting out from her shoulders. The clothes' upper and lower parts are black skimpy suit of armour with red stripes. The top section of her clothes covers her neck, lower-jaw, arms and upper breasts and have a red triangular ventilation grill centred on her upper back. The top part are connected by three red strings, two in front and one at the back, leaving everything between her underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots. She has two red swords shaped like two halves of a scissors.

'That's Ryuko Matoi. She's a tough chick and her partner is her clothes, Senketsu.' Zero explains. I watched as she blocks all the bullets using her swords and attack robots as well. 'Let's continue.' Zero continued and we went to another girl.

She has thin, pale blue swaying hair that is casually short but there is a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead and indigo coloured eyes. She wears a desert coloured military jacket, bulletproof armour and combat boots at the same colour and a white muffler around her neck. She has a sniper that she's currently using to shoot down flying and walking robots.

'That's Asada Shino 'Sinon'. She's a sharpshooter but a good girl.' Zero explains. I watched as she shot down two robots with one shot. 'Now, our last girl.' Zero said as we came to the last member.

She has long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied up in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She has a buxom figure, more than Yoko and wears a traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama and a pair of zori with white tabi. She has one Devil wing and one Fallen Angel wing.

'She's Akeno Himejima. A fallen angel and a devil but she's really nice at some times.' Zero explains. I watched as she summons massive lightning bolts from the sky and destroy robots without batting an eye.

'That's great. Now, where's my robot?' I asked. Zero led me to the robot room and I saw Gurren Lagann have been fixed to his glory. 'Thank you.' I said as I shook his hands. 'No problem…' He said as he checks Gurren Lagann. The team came to see us. 'Yo! You must be the new recruit.' Goku said as he saw me. 'Yeah. I'm Simon the Digger.' I introduced myself. 'I'm glad to see you guys and girls get along.' Zero said. 'What about you?' I asked. Zero went silent. 'It's better to keep my secret a secret but I'll show you my secret later.' He said with a small smile. We went to the cafeteria but it looks like a bar. 'This feels like home!' Natsu roared as he ran towards the bar and got himself with food that was covered with flames. He actually eat the flames and gave me a shock. We settled down and eat. Natsu, Goku, Luffy, Ryuko, Rin and Yato are eating plates after plates that I think they have black holes in their stomachs. 'Yo, I see you're not a fan of eating like a pack of wild animals.' Ichigo said as he ate his noodles properly. 'People have different way of eating.' I told them as I ate a piece of steak with fork and knife. Things were really going great before…

Ichigo's noodles got burn by Natsu's flames. 'What the hell is wrong with you, Flame Breath?!' Ichigo roared as he got up and faced Natsu. 'It was an accident, Strawberry.' Natsu said with a small smirk. Ichigo slams his fist into Natsu's face. Natsu landed on the floor and spilled Ryuko's popcorn. 'Hey!' Ryuko screamed at her fallen food. 'You punch like a girl!' Natsu roared and continued exchanging punches with Ichigo and now, Ryuko joins in the fight. 'Alright a fight!' Rin roared and punches Yato. The two fight and mix into the three way fight. Goku, Naruto and Luffy joins in and everyone except Akeno and Sinon were fighting. 'So, you're new here?' Akeno asked. 'Yeah and I have a wife.' I said before she could do anything to me. 'Ara ara, I wasn't thinking on doing that.' Akeno said as she placed my right arm into her pillows. I tried hard not to look. 'Anyway, you're a sharpshooter too?' I asked Sinon, who's currently drinking hot coffee. 'Yeah. I heard from Zero that your friend is a sharpshooter as well.' She said with admiration. 'Yeah. Her name is Yoko Littner and she can show you how to shoot well if she's here.' I told them. I was about to add more before my head is grabbed by Ryuko. 'You need to join as well.' Ryuko said with a small smile as she drags me into the fight. 'I don't want to!' I screamed before I was thrown into the chaos. I got punched by Ichigo, kicked by Natsu and actually got sucker punched by Naruto. I decided to join the fight as well and I slammed my fist into Ichigo's stomach and kicked Natsu's face. We kept on fighting before...

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!' Zero screamed as he saw the fight. Everyone stop fighting. 'He started it!' Natsu and Ichigo said as they points towards each other in accusing manner. 'I don't care about who started this fight but I want to know that...' Zero said before he picked up a chair and threw it towards Natsu and Ichigo. 'Why didn't you let me join?!' Zero roared as he joins in the restart fight as Ichigo and Natsu decided to restart the fight but this time, Zero's in it. Everyone laughed as we all continued fighting. Finally, Zero comes as victor over all of us. 'Okay, let's get you all to bed.' Zero said as he got everyone up. We all laughed with pain throbbing in our bruises as we came to our room. Yeah, a room. 'WE HAVE TO SLEEP IN ONE ROOM?!' We all screamed with shocked. 'Sorry for not informing you.' Zero said with a small apologetic smile. All three girls blushed while the guys were blushing as well. 'The good thing is that there are eleven bathrooms and eleven beds.' Zero continued and opened the door. True to his words, there are eleven beds and eleven bathroom doors. 'I call for the bed next to the window!' Ichigo screamed and ran towards the bed he wants. Everyone just shook their heads at his antics and plopped their stuff. 'Anyway, if you guys and girls need me, I'll be training outside but just in case, don't try to find me.' Zero finished and went out. We decided to talk about anything but we don't know what to talk about before...

'Why don't we talk about our families at home?' Natsu asked with a small happy grin. 'Okay.' We all said. We sat around in circle. 'Who's going to start?' Ryuko asked. 'I have a bottle.' Rin said as he pulls out a glass bottle. Ryuko spins the bottle and the bottle landed on Natsu. 'Guess I have to talk, huh...?' Natsu said with a small chuckle. We all scooted over to hear the story. 'Anyway, I was taken care by a Fire Dragon named Igneel. I was left alone in the forest before he founded me. He took care of me real nice. He always train me and helped me do stuff I need to do. He did those before he left me. I wandered around before Grampa Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail, found me and brought me there. I met a lot of people and found my rival who is an Ice Mage named Gray Fullbuster. We always fight in the guild and always caused trouble before Erza beats us up with senses. Time past but I've always trying to find Igneel. At the same time, I've made a special friend named Lisanna Strauss. She, her brother, Elfman and her older sister, Mirajane, always hang out with me but Mirajane always picked on me and called me cute when I cry. She always pick fights with Erza. Soon, I've made friends with all of them before an accident happens. Lisanna was taken away from me and the guild when they went on an S-class mission involving a monster. We were sad but we moved on. Years past and I was still finding Igneel with the help of my helpful Exceed, Happy, before I found Lucy, my partner and future love. We travelled around and fought many enemies and turned them to the good side like Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal and lots more. I've been injured many times but with my friends behind me, I'm willing to die for them. Now, I want to go back to see them when the ordeal is over.' Natsu said with a small sad smile. Ryuko puts her right arm around Natsu's shoulder. 'It's okay. You'll get to see your family soon.' Ryuko said as she ruffles Natsu's hair. Natsu snickered at the ruffling of his hair. 'One question…' Naruto said as he raised his hand. 'Okay.' Natsu said. 'Why did you dye your hair pink?' Naruto asked. The room turned up flaming hot. 'THIS IS MY REAL HAIR AND IT'S SALMON! NOT PINK!' Natsu roared. Ryuko calmed Natsu down while Naruto got a lecture from Luffy and Goku about not asking about Natsu's hair colour. 'Who's next?' I asked as I spin the bottle. The bottle then landed on…

Ryuko…

'Well, my story is a bit sad. I was brought up by my dad, Isshin Matoi while I didn't know my mom. I had a bad record in my previous school because my dad didn't care about me. I got into fights and also joined a gang. Later on, my dad sent me a message saying to come home but when I come home, everything was destroyed and my dad was dying with a one half of a scissor plunged into him. He told me that if I didn't want to get into this mess, I should walk away but if I want to find his murderer, I would take the scissor and find the other half. I saw a shadow and thought to be the killer before I found a small piece of fabric saying Honouji High and I knew where to go. I got my stuff and went there. I made a friend named Mako Mankashoku, who is pretty weird but I can handle that. My first fight went haywire as they were using Goku uniforms, uniforms tailored with Life Fibers. I went back to my dad's house and fell down to the basement, where I found him…' Ryuko said as she points to her clothes. 'Yo, my name is Senketsu.' The clothes said. 'IT TALKED?!' Everyone screamed. 'It's weird but you will get used to it.' Ryuko said with a small smile.

'Anyway, can you continue?' Natsu asked with a small grin and excitement in his eyes. 'Oh yeah, okay…I found Senketsu and he latched on me and we had our first Life Fiber Synchronise. We fought against more people and got through a lot before I have to fight my supposed killer, Kiryuuin Satsuki. We fought and I realised she has the same Kamui, Junketsu. We both fought really hard but we ended up with a tie. We fought more before a mysterious girl, Harime Nui, who managed to destroy Senketsu but I stitched him up back again and fight with Nui again but this time, she was the killer as she had the other half of the scissor. At the same time, Satsuki planned a rebellion against her mother and she was made from Life Fiber as well as Nui and I was the same as them when Ragyo ripped out my heart from my chest. I was mad that I went crazy. I even hate Senketsu. The hatred got me blind-tracked by Nui and Ragyo and they forced me to wear Junketsu. Satsuki, finding out that she is my older sister, tried to make me snap out of my craziness but I was too crazy. Mako and Senketsu managed to get me back out from my crazed mode and I was reunited with Senketsu. I fought against Nui and got the other half of the scissor. I chopped off her arms so she couldn't do anything but she managed to make Choketsu for Ragyo. Ragyo also activated the Primal Life Fiber seed that have grown big. We tried to intercept but Ragyo was a crazy bitch. However, we managed to destroy the Primal Life Fiber. Nui, however, bonded with the Primal Life Fiber and got Ragyo to space. Senketsu absorbed all the stars from the Goku uniforms as well as Junketsu and evolved. We went to fight against Ragyo and won…' Ryuko said with a small smile. Senketsu hugged Ryuko and Natsu hugged Ryuko as well. 'Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see your sister and friends soon.' Natsu said. Ryuko sniffed and smiled. 'Anyway, let's continue…' Ichigo said as he spins the bottle and it landed on…

In between Rin and Yato…

'Tough luck.' Yato said as he looks at the bottle. 'Why don't you two play rock paper scissor and whoever loses tell the story first?' Goku asked. 'Sure…' Both of them said. They play rock paper scissor and Yato wins. Rin sighed in defeat.

'Okay, my story starts with me and my younger brother. His name is Yukio Okumura. We didn't know our dad and our mom died giving birth to us. Anyway, after a few years, my adoptive dad, kept a secret from me. It was that he was an Exorcist and that I was the son of Satan. I decided to fight against him. I've made a lot of friends. They are all funny but strong as well. Anyway, I kept the secret of me being the son of Satan as well as my blue flames but I revealed them and they accepted me without any hesitation. Soon, I had to fight against my dad and I won, with the help of Yukio who activates his flames as well.' RIn told us his story. Everyone was smiling at the story. Yato got himself ready.

'Well, my story is a bit happy. Anyway, Yukine wasn't the first weapon I had. There was a girl before and I had her for a day only. Anyway, I was trying to find another weapon before I met Hiyori. Someone who I fell for. She was half Ayakashi after she was hit by a bus. We got together with crazy antics and I found Yukine after that. I had enemies back then and a lot of things happened. Rabo, an ex-friend of mine, were killing a lot of people but I took care of him. I have another enemy but she's kind of a friend with a chance of killing me for killing her clan. Her name is Bishamon and she's a pain in the ass…' Yato said with a groan as he remembered all the times Bishamon tried to kill him.

'Anyway, we settled our dispute after Kazuma, her right-hand as well as her fan weapon, told her the truth about the massacre. We still have some bickering and I accidently did an indirect kiss, prompting Bishamon to get angrier and also Hiyori's flurry kick. Now, we have an adventure.' Yato said with a small chuckle. Everyone laughed at the story with Ryuko and Natsu laughing more than us.

'Let's move on.' Ichigo said and spins the bottle. The bottle landed on…

Akeno…

'Ara ara, my turn then…' She said with a lustful smile. Every guy except Natsu, Luffy and Goku were affected. 'Just so you know, we want a story, not a striptease.' I said with a small blush. Akeno sweetly smiled. 'I'm not going to do that in public but maybe for you…' She said with her finger touching me at my cheek. I blushed and pushes her hand away. 'Anyway, my father is a Fallen Angel but I didn't want to follow his footsteps. So, I ran away from his domain and entered the human world, where I found a friend named Rias Gremory. She's the daughter of the devil but she let me join the household. It was only the two of us before a guy came. His name was Issei Hyoudo. Ufufu, he was so funny and a pervert as well and I liked him. I got a feeling that Rias also likes him so we both keep bickering with each other about him. He was also the holder of a great power, Red Dragon Emperor, and he has his Dragon Gauntlet. His powers grew strong and we both fell for him more. Now, I just want to go back and see my family again.' Akeno finishes her story with a sad smile. Everyone was astounded by the story. 'It's okay, Akeno-san, you will get home soon.' Sinon said while patting Akeno's back. 'Thank you.' She said with a small tearful smile.

'Let's move on to the next person...' Ichigo said as he spins the bottle. The bottle landed on...

Naruto...

'This is awkward...' Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head with nervous aura. 'Come on, Naruto-san, we want to hear your story.' Rin said with a bright smile. 'Yeah, tell us your story, Naruto-san.' Yato said with a bright smile as well. Everyone egged him to tell the story before...

'Okay, fine, I'll tell you my story.' Naruto said with a huff. Everyone scooted over. 'My story starts pretty bad because I was an orphan. My mom and dad died during Kurama's attack the day I was born. Everyone didn't want to play with me and keep chasing me out. Everyone abandoned me...' Naruto said with a small sad smile. Everyone felt the sadness coming from the story. 'I didn't know why though and later on, I began to form a shield around me. To make myself stronger. A lot of people didn't like me but some cared about me. Iruka-sensei, Grampa Third Hokage, Mr. Ramen and Ayame. They always keep me going, even though a lot of people despised me. I was alone before I was revealed by Iruka-sensei of Kurama inside me. I thought about my misery and sadness but I didn't blame him though later on. Anyway, I was eager about an event that would change the face of my future. The Chunnin Exam. There, I met my rival and a friend, Sasuke Uchiha, my crush, Sakura Haruno and my teacher, Kakashi Hatake. They were fond of me and I was fond of them as well. I met a lot of enemies when we did missions but they were easy. Later on, we have the Jonin exam where I have to fight against my other rival, Neji Hyuga. Sasuke had a lot of fangirls back then. Sakura was one of them. I fought against Neji and won but before I could fight with Sasuke for the finals, an attack by Orochimaru, Grampa Third's student, started. Gaara, another Jinchurikki like me that had One Tailed or Shukaku, was set to berserk but I've managed to stop him. That day, I lost one of my favourite people, Grampa Third. That was also the day I embarked on a journey with another sensei and another of Grampa Third's student, Jiraiya, to find the last student of Grampa Third, Tsunade. We had a hard time but Jiraiya-sensei taught me the Rasengan and I used it ever since then. We found Tsunade but she and her friend were attacked by Orochimaru's accomplice, Kabuto. I fought against him while Jiraiya-sensei fought against Orochimaru. We won but Tsunade didn't want to come to the village to replace Grampa Third. I thought she was selfish before I realised that I reminded her of someone named Nawaki. She later agreed to come with us and I called her Granny Tsunade ever since. That was the last time I saw Sasuke though...' Naruto said while taking a small breath. 'What happened to Sasuke?' Ryuko asked.

'Well, Sasuke wanted to avenge his clan that was massacred by his older brother, Itachi. He wanted more power but he lost the first time with him. He decided to follow Orochimaru's accomplices, the Four Sounds, to give him more power. I was sent on the mission, along with other team, but Sasuke was given his Curse Mark form a try. He pierced his left hand that was coated with Kakashi-sensei's attack, Chidori, into my chest. I thought I was going to die but Kurama helped me. We both fight but at the end, I lost. He went to find Orochimaru. That day, I sworn to find Sasuke. That day was also the day that Jiraiya-sensei decided to train me for 4 years while on a journey. After the four years, I was grown into who I am now. I had lots of friends and rivals then. I met all of them and decided to get Team Seven back. However, we had two new people named Yamato and Sai. That time, we had attacks from an evil organisation called the Akatsuki. They wanted to find all the Tailed Beasts and wanted world domination. A lot of fighting happened and I accidentally unleashed a bit of Kurama's power to fight against Orochimaru. Luckily, Yamato had everything under control using his Wood Style. We had some hard times as we had deaths. I wanted to get Sasuke back and he did come to see me and Sakura but he tried to kill the two of us. He killed Orochimaru and gained his powers. He killed off Deidara, a member of Akatsuki, while some went down by my friends. I took out Kakuzu and Sakura took down Sasori. It was down to Pain, Konan and a guy called Tobi who had the Sharingan, an eye prowess that give power to the user. Jiraiya-sensei went to fight against Pain and Konan, who revealed to be Jiraiya-sensei's students. He died fighting against them and that was a stab to my heart. I trained with his frogs to attained Sage mode. At the same time, Pain decided to attack the village and he decimated the whole village with another visual prowess, the Rinnegan. I came back after learning about Sage mode and fought against Pain. However, he was too strong for me and I was going to be killed before a friend of mine, Hinata Hyuga, came to save me. She told me about her feelings for me and fought against Pain but she was no match against him and was defeated easily. That was the right time for Kurama to turn me back into a monster against Pain. I was about to lose myself before my dad and the Fourth Hokage, Minato, came to the rescue. I was saved and I finally defeated Pain. I knew from the fact it wasn't over and I found his real body, Nagato, whom I was revealed to be my cousin. He repented his ways and gave back all of the dead people lives while sacrificing himself. Soon, the village was rebuilt and I was praised as a hero, not a demon. Soon, I had to go on a mission to control Kurama's powers. I met with another Jinchurikki, Killer Bee and his Tailed Beast, Gyuki. He taught me how to get Kurama's chakra and use it as my own. I fought against Kurama but he was too strong. Luckily, my mom came to help as she was part of the seal. I got the power and use the power to fight in the war that Madara Uchiha started and the addition to that is Kabuto's Reanimation Jutsu which brings people back to life. Itachi, before he died in the hands of Sasuke, gave me his bird that had the Kotoamatsukami. The bird was supposed to be use on Sasuke but instead of him. He fought against Kabuto and won, with the help of Sasuke. I fought against Madara Uchiha, the real one, in the desert and he completely obliterate all the ninja front. He also had the Rinnegan and the Eternal Magenkyou Sharingan and he can use Wood Style. Luckily, Granny Tsunade, Grampa Ohnoki, Raikage, Mizukage and Gaara the Kazekage came to the rescue and fight against the real Madara while I take care of the fake one. Soon, I found the fake Madara, who used the Tailed Beasts and their Jinchurikis to get me and Killer Bee. I fought against all of them but they were too strong. I managed to get Son Goku or Four Tails out of his control but the fake Madara caught it again and sealed him inside a giant statue called Gedo Mazou. Kurama finally became friends with me at that time and I opened the seal. We both fought against all of the Tailed Beasts and defeated them. The fake Madara was shocked before I slammed my fist into his face. When his mask was broken, it was Kakashi-sensei's old buddy and rival, Obito Uchiha. The real Madara came and decided to join the fight. No sooner than that, Sasuke decided to come and join us. After that, we had to fight Obito that absorbed Ten Tails, the combination of all Tailed Beasts and Madara, who absorbed Sage mode and Ten Tail Beast after we defeated Obito. We won against Madara before he was forcefully transformed by Black Zetsu into the mother of all ninja and creator, Kaguya Ootsusuki. We fought against her and won but with a heavy price of losing Neji and a lot of people. My dad and the former Hokages were revived again to help and they were released at the end. Me and Sasuke received powers from Uncle Sage of the Six Paths. Sasuke decided to remodel the whole nation into a peaceful place forcefully so I had to fight him. We both fought and ended up with me losing my right arm and Sasuke of his left arm. Sasuke decided to change his way again and also to travel around to help other people.' Naruto explains his story with a small smile. 'You did much more than me...' Goku said with a bright smile. 'Yeah, I want to be like you!' Rin said as he placed his left around Naruto. Naruto just laughed nervously.

'Let's move on...' Ichigo said and he spins the bottle. Naruto, Rin, Yato, Ryuko, Akeno and Natsu had done their stories. Now it's...

Luffy...

'Yahoo! My turn!' Luffy said with a loud voice. We both scooted over to him. 'So, my story begins with this straw-hat that was given to me by Shanks. He gave it to me so I can give it back to him when I'm older. After a few years, I finally get to find Shanks and form my crew. I first met Zoro and he was my first person in my crew and later Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Franky and Brook in my later adventures. We beat up lots of people and had bounties on our heads. Especially me, since I was the captain and also the ones who did the most damage. I met my adoptive brother, Ace, in the journey and introduced him to my crew. We had strong enemies later on and Ace died in front of me. I also lose my crew but they were saved by people and we broke off for two years. After two years, we met again and start our journey towards the Grand Line to find One Piece. We fought more people but we are strong now after training.' Luffy said with a bright smile. 'So cool!' Naruto, Natsu, Yato and Rin said in unison and with stars in their eyes. 'Heheh...I know. I wanted to let you join my crew but Natsu have motion sickness.' Luffy said with a small smile. 'Oh yeah...' Natsu said as he remembered his condition with moving vehicle. 'So you can't ride on my robot.' I said. 'OH COME ON!' Natsu whined. Everyone laugh at his antics. 'Lets's continue. We got Sinon, me, Goku and Simon to go.' Ichigo said as he spins the bottle. The bottle spins and we all held our breath as it landed on...

Sinon...

'Eh...?' Sinon said with a blush. 'Ne, ne, come on, Sinon-san. I told my story and Akeno told her story. It's your turn to tell us your story.' Ryuko said while rubbing her head onto Sinon's head. 'But...?!' Sinon said as she was getting flustered. 'It's okay if you don't want to talk about it...' Ichigo said before...

A gun is pointing towards Ichigo's face. 'I was going to say that I would like to tell you all my story but I need to pee first after hearing a loud noise coming from outside...' Sinon said. We were curious of what noise is it but Sinon had done her deed and came back. 'Okay, let's hear it.' I said. Sinon took a deep breath.

'I started as a gamer in Gun Gale Online. After a few years of playing, I was sucked inside the game along with people who played the game. We had to fight against each other. Luckily, I found Kazuto Kirigaya Kirito and his friends who helped me. Soon after we got out, we decided to play another game called Alfen Lied and by then, I had a crush on Kirito.' Sinon said with a small smile and a blush. 'That's so cute...' Naruto said with a smile. 'Yeah, I hope he reciprocate your feelings.' Akeno said. 'Okay then, it's Ichigo, Goku and me. Let's play rock paper scissors. The winner will get to tell the story first...' I said with an evil smile. Goku and Ichigo smirked with pride. 'Let's go...' Ichigo said. We played rock paper scissors and the winner is...

Ichigo...

'WHAT THE HELLLLLLL?!' Ichigo screamed with the top of his lungs. Me and Goku purposely lose to make him tell his story. 'Okay fine. My story starts with an angry little girl who became my girlfriend at the end. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki. Her brother is a pain in the neck and ass and my friends are pain in my ass as well but I still need them and they really brought me through every rough patch.' Ichigo tells his story. 'That was kind of...' I half said before...

'BOO! THAT STINKS!' Ryuko said with a raspberry blow.

'HOW IS THAT A STORY?!' Natsu said with an angry face.

'AGREE!' Yato and Rin said in unison. Ichigo nearly beat them up before...

'I want to tell my story.' Goku said. Everyone quieted down.

'My story starts with me being flung from my home planet after it was destroyed by Frieza, an enemy of mine. I landed on Earth as an infant and Grampa Gohan found me and kept me well. Years past on and I was a kid and I found Bulma, a friend. She brought me along with the Dragon Ball, seven mystical balls that can grant anyone just one wish. We fought a lot of people and I learnt a lot of enemies and made friends like Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo was after I fight his old self and lots more. Years past and I've improved my fighting skills and made a lot more enemies and friends. Frieza came and nearly destroyed me and my son, Gohan before I defeated him with the attained Super Saiyan. I lived long enough before I had to die for Cell, an android from the future that wanted to kill all the fighters. I was revived by the Dragon Balls to fight against more villains and I wanted to protect the world. Later on, I was turned back into a kid and had to travel around the space to find the Dragon Balls that was powered by dark energy with Pan, my grandchild and Trunks. We travelled near and far and we found all seven Dragon Balls but we were attacked by Baby, a very angry Truffle that the Saiyans destroy before we conquer their planet. He infected everyone, even Vegeta, my rival and friend. I couldn't defeat him before King Kai explained to me about the new power of Super Saiyan 4. He pulled out my tail here and after pulling it, I went back to fight Baby Vegeta, as he controls Vegeta. We fought but the same thing happened with my lost before I was turned into a Great Ape at the sight of the Earth. I went on a rampage before Pan came to my rescue. She helped me turn myself into a Super Saiyan 4. Baby also turned himself into a Great Ape but couldn't get to Super Saiyan 4. He was easily defeated and tried to get out from the world before I killed him. Later on, the Shadow Dragons from the corrupted Dragon Balls began an invasive attack on all of us but all of us fought against each and one of them before we meet Sin Shenron and later fight against him with all the Dragon Balls inside him, calling himself Omega Shenron. We fought against him but he was too strong before Bulma built a device that allows Vegeta to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 without a tail. It worked but it's temporary. We fused together to form Gogeta and we fought against Omega Shenron easily. We nearly defeated him before the time limit was up and we were separated. We tried fusion again but my power was completely depleted. Finally, I have to call on every energy around the world and across the universe to make a giant Spirit bomb. The attack works and I defeated Omega Shenron. Everything went back to normal.' Goku said with his eyes closed to remember the details. 'That's even better than Strawberry Head's story.' Natsu said. 'Do you have a death wish, Flame Idiot?' Ichigo said as he really wants to punch Natsu. 'We need to hear Simon's story and it's getting late.' Ryuko said as she looks at the time. 'Okay. I'll tell my story...' I said while I get myself ready. Everyone are ready to hear my story.

'My story began with me and my older brother, Kamina. We lived underground and worked as diggers. One day, I found a mini Gunman and its key. At the same time, an attack by a massive Gunman but a girl came from above. The girl's name is Yoko Littner. She has a massive rifle and got me and Kamina out using the mini Gunman. We led back to Yoko's base before three more massive Gunmen. We managed to fight against them while Kamina claimed one of them. Yoko and her friends fixed Kamina's Gunman and Kamina gave my mini Gunman a name which is Lagann while his Gunman is named Gurren. We fought against a lot of Beastman before we met a rival named Viral. He was pretty strong with his two-piece robot but me and Big Bro managed to subdue him by combining Gurren and Lagan together into Gurren Lagann. We won against Viral and saved everyone. We went through hardships and hilarious antics but it ended with my brother's death. I was filled with grief and Yoko was also filled with grief. I was about to surrender before I met my wife, Nia. She helped me get back on my feet. I fought against her father, Lord Genome and brought peace to the world. But something happened which is the coming of the Anti-Spiral. We fought against them with the help of Lord Genome but a lot of people died. We finally defeated Anti-Spiral by using everything we've got.' I finished the story. Everyone clapped at my story. 'That was awesome. Wish I could be like you.' Rin said. 'Your life is great as well.' I said while petting his head. We all talked more before...

BOOM!

A large explosion occurred outside the place. 'What was that?!' Natsu said with shocked. 'Breach in the place.' Zero said through the speakers. 'What do we do?' Ryuko asked. 'You guys stay put. I'll take care of them.' Zero said before he cuts off the connection. We all looked at each other. 'We need to go help Zero.' Naruto said. Everyone agreed. Yato, Rin and Ryuko cut open the doors and we went to help Zero with his problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02- The First Encounter of the enemy.

Zero's POV.

I'm currently stuck at the pillar with several robots shooting at me. They're really pain in my ass. I shoot at them but my bullets have no effect on their indestructible bodies. I was about to use my secret abilities before...

' **Kamehameha!** / **Karyu No Hoko!** / **Futon: Rasenshuriken!** (Wind Style: Rasenshuriken)' Three voices roared from above and a blue beam, a fire beam and a spinning energy shuriken fuelled with wind energy collided with three robots, destroying the three robots. Goku, Naruto and Natsu came down in front of me. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!' I roared as I specifically told them to stay put. 'Sorry but you looked like you needed help.' Simon said as he came down in his Lagann and followed by the other members. 'You don't expect us to be that heartless, do ya?' Rin said with a small smile. 'We're a team and you're also part of the team.' Ryuko said as she has her swords ready. The robots start shooting again but Simon formed a barrier between us and them. 'Their bodies are strong but we can take them.' Yato said as he held his two swords. 'Alright...' Goku said as they all lined up. 'Anime Avengers Assemble!' Goku shouted as Simon drops the barrier. Natsu and Luffy went for frontal assault, Ryuko, Rin, Yato and Naruto went for back-up while Goku, Ichigo, Simon, Sinon and Akeno go for long range attacks. They worked as a team but the robots have analysed them. They managed to beat Natsu and Luffy but the two managed to destroy three robots to pieces. 'NATSU! LUFFY!' Ryuko screamed as she cuts a robot into pieces. She nearly charged towards the two before she got slam into a wall by one robot. 'Goku, go help Ryuko.' I said as I've done healing myself. 'Sure.' Goku said as he flew towards the robots that try to hurt Natsu, Luffy and Ryuko. I have to unleash it. I don't want them to get hurt. I nearly unleash it before...

The robots stop fighting. 'HUH?!' Everyone, even me, thought with shocked. The robots flew into a line and looked at us. 'Seems too easy...' A voice said before a massive robot comes from the sky. The robot was fully metallic and had spiky studs coming out from his shoulder. His eyes were beady dark purple and a metallic tail whips around with spikes at the end. Everyone got into position. 'Who are you?!' Simon shouted. 'I'm your worst nightmare but I will let you all off with a warning. If you all don't comply with my warning, I shall bring hell to all worlds and your loved ones.' The robot said before he flew away with his robot mates. We all looked at the carnage the robots caused. I failed my mission. I thought I could get a group of remarkable people to protect all worlds from being obliterated. 'What do we do now?' Naruto asked. 'I…I don't know. You saw how easily his minions defeated you.' I said with tears coming out from my eyes. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. The hand belongs to Akeno. 'Ara ara, you don't give it up easily. That's not how heroes go in their life.' Akeno said with a small smile. 'Yeah, let his warning go to hell! He doesn't scare us!' Luffy said with pride. 'We may be weaker than him but we can train ourselves.' Goku said. 'Yeah. You have the facility here and the team as well.' Yato said with a small tongue smirk. I looked at them who are willing to fight to the end. 'Well then…' I said as I got up.

'Let's get training!' All of us shouted.

Somewhere in unknown location…

Third Person's POV.

The leader is currently standing in the middle of an assembly. 'State your needs, Mecha Ultima.' One being stated with deep and monotonous voice. Mecha Ultima bows down in front of them. 'I need to use your replicators to make a surprise for the heroes…' Mecha Ultima said with a small robotic smirk. 'Proceed. We will provide you with enough replicator to build a large army as well as several other machines that can be good for your use.' Another being said. 'Thank you, my lieges. I shall not fail you all.' Mecha Ultima said as he bows down again and went away. He looks at the specimen he will replicate for his army. 'This will be perfect…' Mecha Ultima thought evilly.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make sure the next one will be longer. Scout's honour!**

 **Until then, sayonara!**


End file.
